


A Dialogue in Distractions

by fadinglight123



Series: Not Saints, But Seekers 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Myles, Asexual Jango Fett, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Overprotective Big Brother Myles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglight123/pseuds/fadinglight123
Summary: Myles watched his little brother, somewhere between delighted and horrified.He lived with Obi-Wan. He was well-acquainted with how absolutely ridiculous hisvod'ikacould be. That didn't mean he was prepared to witnessthis.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Myles the Mandalorian, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Myles the Mandalorian
Series: Not Saints, But Seekers 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880494
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258
Collections: Clan Tille Stans 2021 Ace/Aro Spec SW Valentine's Exchange





	A Dialogue in Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werealldreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/gifts).



> This is both an exchange gift _and_ a belated birthday gift for Tern. I hope you like it!
> 
> Set at some nebulous point a few years into my other project, [Through the Narrow Gate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911346/chapters/62972026)

Myles watched his little brother, somewhere between delighted and horrified. 

Obi-Wan had been training fiercely for the last few years, working hard to catch up with the other kids their age and begin his  _verd’goten[1] _ . His  _vod’ika[3] _ was talented and the training he’d had before  _ Cas’buir _ had found him was decent. But it wasn’t the same as the training  _Haat’ade[4] _ gave their children. He’d had a lot to catch up on. Even with his near obsessive drive to improve, he didn’t usually have training with Jango and Myles. They’d spent their entire lives preparing and were both a bit older than him, so they were ahead on pretty much everything. Everything except, of course, for the  _beskad[5] _ . 

“Un- _ karking- _ believable,” Jango muttered next to him, eyes glued to the spectacle before them. Myles had to agree with his friend’s sentiment.

Myles lived with Obi-Wan. He had helped his  _ buir’e _ begin the process of getting his strength back and starting his training after he’d finally been cleared by Tolruc. He’d still occasionally help him run through drills, getting a look at what he was like when he was in his element. So Myles, more than anyone here, was well-acquainted with how absolutely ridiculous Obi-Wan could be. His  _ vod’ika _ liked to pretend to be a reasonable, down-to-earth person, but the truth was he was an absolute  _ terror _ . 

He knew Obi-Wan had a dry wit that he would use to snark at absolutely anyone. He knew that he loved using his connection to the  _ Manda _ to do backflips and crazy acrobatics (and had steadily been passing that trait on to the  _Manda gaan’la[6] _ foundlings in particular, much to Nire’s dismay). And he knew he was absolutely  _ vicious _ in a fight. Which wasn’t actually a bad thing, but it had caught them all off guard at the start when this tiny scrap of a teenager, raised by the  _jetii’se,[7] _ threw himself wholeheartedly into fights.

All this to say, Myles knew all these things about his brother. He’d become very familiar with each and every one of these quirks over the last few years. And yet somehow, he was surprised by what he was seeing. 

Obi-Wan was practically a blur, his  _ beskad _ flashing as he struck and countered and parried. Flipping up and over his opponent to strike at their back, darting out of the way of the return blow. He was moving fast, flowing between defense and offense. It was strange, not quite as aggressive as he was used to seeing, but it was definitely not all defense either. His sparring partner, a Mirialan who Myles was only passingly familiar with, was managing to keep up, anticipating most of his blows. The two of them had been bantering and snarking back and forth the entire time. 

Obi’s time with the  _ jetii’se _ meant he’d already had a strong affinity with  _ kade _ .  _ Min’buir _ had taken that skill and nurtured it. Myles had seen it happen, had watched the two of them doing katas for hours. Obi would often use his free time to practice even more, finding a kind of peace in the repetition. And here was the result of all that repetition, sped up and shuffled together to show exactly why his  _ vod’ika _ had been allowed into the most advanced  _ beskad _ training group. He and Jango were competent with blades, all  _ Haat’ade  _ were. But this was another level of skill. 

“I don’t think you need to worry about skewering anyone who looks at him funny anymore,” Jango mumbled, clearly riveted. 

“I definitely do,” he muttered in return. 

Obi-Wan slid under a wide slice, making a swipe at his opponent’s ankles, but they danced out of reach before it even got close to connecting. 

“Getting slow,  _ Ob’ika!”  _ They mocked. “Wearing out already? I thought a  _verd[8] _ like you would have more stamina!” They lunged forward with a punishingly fast down swing, forcing Obi-Wan to dive to the side. 

He rolled back to his feet, a taunting grin on his face. 

“I think you’ll find I’ve already outlasted all your  _ other _ partners by a significant margin,  _cyar’ika,”[9] _ he fired back, before immediately launching into a vicious flurry of attacks. 

Jango choked. Myles buried his head in his hands. There were hollers and jeers from all around the arena. Jango put a commiserating hand on Myles’s shoulder. 

“Okay. I see what you mean.”

“Mhm.”

“He does know that-“

_ “Yes!  _ He does it on purpose! Now I know where he learned it from!”

“Ah.”

“I’m gonna have to murder so many people to defend his honor!” Myles groaned. “Not to mention everyone who corrupted him like this! He used to be so sweet and innocent!”

He knew Jango was sending him a deeply unimpressed look. He could feel it. He would not acknowledge it, his dismay was  _ justified _ , dammit. 

“Sure. Good luck with that,  _vod,” [2] _ Jango eventually intoned. 

Myles ignored him. He spent the rest of the spar trying to figure out how to deal with this new threat.

* * *

When training was over, Obi-Wan came trotting up to them with a grin. 

“Jetpack practice end early?” he asked the two of them. 

“Riven nearly lit his  _shebs[10] _ on fire practicing a dive again. They figured we’d done enough for the day,” Jango replied. 

Obi-Wan grimaced. “I can imagine.” 

“Hey, Kenobi!” the Mirialan called as they passed. “Looked good out there! You were in fine form, today!” 

“Always a pleasure trading barbs with you, Castra,” he replied imperiously, the playful grin on his face belting his arch tone. 

They laughed. 

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you,  _ vod.  _ I’d love to see you  _ really _ put it to use,” they leered. 

Without missing a beat, Jango reached over to grab Myles by the scruff of his neck. He tugged him back before he could even start to lunge at the Mirialan. 

Oblivious to this byplay, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure you would.  _Ret’[11] _ , Castra.” 

_ “Ret’!”  _

Once they had walked off, Obi-Wan turned to find the other two staring at him. Myles looked ready to commit a murder. Jango looked deeply exasperated. Obi-Wan frowned. 

“What?” He asked. 

“What was that?!” Myles burst out. “Are they always so- so-!” He made a frustrated noise, gesturing at where the Castra had just stood with disgust. 

Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. 

“Castra? I mean, sometimes. They like to tease people.” 

“And during the fight?!” 

“What about it?” 

“You flirted  _ back!”  _

“Oh. That.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and began to walk. The other two moved to be in step with him. “They like to banter to throw people off. I like to give them a taste of their own medicine.” 

While Myles made incoherent noises of disgust, Jango arched an eyebrow at Obi-Wan. 

“That was some hardcore flirting to be calling ‘banter’,  _ vod _ . You sure they aren’t interested for real?” 

He shook his head. “I doubt it. And even if they were, I’m not interested in getting into bed with them anyway. Or with anyone, really. Not right now, anyway.” 

_ “Good,” _ Myles muttered. Obi-Wan scowled and shoved at his brother, and Jango snickered. 

“Yeah, I get that,” he told Obi-Wan. “ _Tebec_ _be’tracy’uur solus, mhi._ ” [12]

“Oh?” 

Jango shrugged. “Not my thing. Sex just isn’t appealing to me, especially something casual. Maybe with the right person, but it definitely wouldn’t be casual, then.” 

“You’re missing out,  _ vod,” _ Myles laughed, punching Jango fondly in the arm. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, so  _ you _ can sleep around, but someone even  _ flirts _ with me and you’re ready to go hunting,” he grumbled. 

“Perks of being  _ori’vod,[13] _ little brother!” He chirped back, cheerfully. 

“Kark off.” 

“Language! I’ll tell  _buir!”[14] _

“Go ahead!” 

“So, you think that might be a thing for you?” Jango cut in, before a shoving match could break out. “Being not interested in sex, I mean.” 

He shrugged. “Maybe. Could just be for now. Could be like you. I’m not really sure yet.” 

Myles nodded seriously. “You’ll figure it out,  _ vod _ . No need to rush it.” 

“Besides, remember how long it took Myles to figure out he wasn’t interested in romance?” Jango teased. 

“Oh kark you! You’re just bitter I broke your heart!” 

“Sure,  _ vod.  _ Keep telling yourself that,” Jango drawled. “My heart will never recover from this abuse.” 

The three of them wrestled playfully, laughing and shouting as they made their way home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fit a mention of Myles being trans in here but it just didn’t fit with what I had, so just know that he is trans. 
> 
> **Mando'a Translations**
> 
> 1 _verd'goten_ \- Mandalorian coming-of-age ritual that is typically begun around age 13 or 14[return to text]
> 
> 2 _vod_ \- sibling; pal (context dependent)[return to text]
> 
> 3 _vod'ika_ \- little sibling[return to text]
> 
> 4 _Haat'ade_ \- lit. True Children; slang for Haat Mando'ade or True Mandalorians[return to text]
> 
> 5 _beskad_ \- a slightly curved sword made of beskar[return to text]
> 
> 6 _Manda gaan'la_ \- Manda chosen or soul chosen; how Mandalorians refer to Force Sensitive people[return to text]
> 
> 7 _jetii('se)_ \- Jedi [return to text]
> 
> 8 _verd_ \- soldier, warrior[return to text]
> 
> 9 _cyar'ika_ \- sweetheart, darling, etc.[return to text]
> 
> 10 _shebs_ \- ass[return to text]
> 
> 11 _Ret'_ \- Bye; shortened form of _Ret'urcye mhi_ [return to text]
> 
> 12 _Tebec be’tracy’uur solus, mhi_ \- Bolts of a blaster, us[return to text]
> 
> 13 _ori'vod_ \- older sibling[return to text]
> 
> 14 _buir_ \- parents


End file.
